


And Baby Makes Three

by MaddieBonanaFana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBonanaFana/pseuds/MaddieBonanaFana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin and Belle are happily borne a beautiful, healthy baby girl. However trouble arises when their daughter is revealed to have magic of her own. Chapter 1 of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



> You can also find this story on my writing blog maddieslibrary.

It started with the small things.

Small things that could be easily explained with logic. Small things that didn't matter. Things that would go by unnoticed.

Unless you were Rumplestiltskin.

"Belle, do you hear that?" He whispered to his wife, who sat upright next to him in bed reading her novel. 

"What is it dear?" She asked, setting her book down. 

"Addie's mobile. I think I hear it playing." He said quietly, trying to focus his hearing on the toy box tune he swear was playing.

"Well that's not right," Belle said, a curious look on her face. "I turned it off when I set her to bed."

They both sat in silence on the bed, listening intently. Sure enough, a faint childish tune hit their ears and they quickly clambered out of bed, fearing that someone was in their daughters room. 

They both hurried inside their little girls room and took a stance, looking around. The mobile was indeed on, spinning above Addie's crib and playing a soft lullaby. Rumple hit the lights and they scanned the room. To their relief there were no intruders, and they both let out a thankful breath.

"It must have just turned on somehow in the night." Belle explained, standing over the crib and looking down at their newborn.

Adeline Gold was a very beautiful child. She had been born with dark hair covering her tiny head. Rumple had no doubt that her hair would grow as lovely as her moms. She had the tiniest rosebud mouth, and small, delicate limbs. She was the tiniest thing Rumple had held since Bae.

He stepped up to the crib with Belle cautiously, tucking his arm around her waist. Belle leaned her head against his shoulder and stared at their daughter dreamily. 

"Isn't she beautiful Rumple?" She sighed. 

Gold said nothing, he only stared at the infant, who was sleeping innocently and peacefully in her pink pajamas.

Of course he thought his daughter was precious, she was the star in his sky. 

But as he stared down at his child he knew that something was very different about her, he could feel it.

And the mobile incident was just the beginning.  
\-------------

Rumple kept an eye on Addie over the course of the next few months. The "Incidents" as he liked to call them, remained innocent and harmless.

Lights would be turned on, toys would rattle, baby gates would be unlocked, small things. Simple things. 

Belle shrugged them off, she didn't think much of them. But Rumple knew. He knew that Addie was special, he could sense it. These incidents were harmless now, but there was no telling what was to come of her developing powers. 

The Dark One had never reproduced before, it was the first time dark magic had run through a child's veins. Addie was unpredictable, as were her powers. Babies didn't understand magic, therefore there was no way she could control it.

It was when she became a few months old that her powers started intensifying.  
\----------

"Rumple dear, how's that bottle coming along?" Belle asked, frantically cooking over the stove. 

Today Belle and Rumples granddaughter, Eva Cassidy was born. Rumple had just gotten the call from Neal this morning that Emma had been in labor all night, and that their granddaughter was finally here. 

"It's still boiling, hasn't warmed up yet," Rumple answered, checking the bottle. He wished Belle would just let him magic up a bottle but she strongly felt using magic for every little chore was lazy.

At the table, Addie wailed in her high chair. Her face puffy and red, nose clouded with snot as she bellowed her little lungs out. The bottle was not coming fast enough apparently.

Belle was rushing around in the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast fast enough so they could dash to the hospital. The anticipation of seeing their granddaughter and the stress of Addie's crying was increasing her franticness. 

"Do you think I should pack them some breakfast?" Asked Belle, not looking up from the stove. 

Addie's crying was ringing throughout the house, pulsing in Rumples head.

"I'm sorry dear what?" He asked. But Belle didn't ask him again, too distracted by the mornings chaos.

Addie didn't seem to care about her parents rising blood pressures, as she continued to scream and fidget in her seat. Her tiny little self getting all worked up as she heaved and cried.

"Don't worry Addie, mommy and daddy are going to feed you," Belle said from the stove. "Rumple, that bottle?!" She said impatiently. 

"It's warming up dearie," Rumple strained. He watched as water started boiling more and more, heat rising above his face. Addie's crying increasing in volume in the background.

'What? That's impossible...' He thought, as the bottle began to shake from the heat.

Flustered, Belle left her station at the kitchen. 

"I'll do it..." She snapped, reaching for the bottle.

Rumple quickly turned his attention away from the bottle.

"No Belle! Don't touch that!" 

As Belle reached for the bottle there was a loud 'pop' noise and the bottle suddenly exploded, splashing hot water and milk through the air and sending shards of the bottle to the floor. Belle screamed in surprise and covered her face as it happened, and for a moment Rumple was terrified that she had gotten hurt.

"Belle! Are you alright?!" He turned the burner off and rushed to her, wrapping an arm around her and peering around to look at her face.

Belle was visibly shaken up but appeared to be fine, much to his relief.

"Yes...yes I'm fine..." She said slowly. 

Rumple kissed the top of her head and held her close, staring at Addie over Belle's shoulder.

The child was still puffy and irritated, but her cries had been reduced to whines and whimpers as she sniffled in her seat. 

She was an adorable baby.

An adorably dangerous baby who almost hurt her mommy.

Rumple was going to have to keep a tighter watch on her, to keep her powers in check. 

As soon as him and Belle got home from the hospital they were going to have to talk. He needed Belle to be aware of the possibility that Addie had uncontrollable powers. The sooner the both of them confirmed it, the easier it would be to handle Addie and her abilities. Belle pulled away from her husband and began sweeping up the broken bottle.

"I guess the water was just too hot. You have to be more careful Rumple, we could have gotten hurt!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry dearie," Rumple narrowed his gaze at Addie who stared back with tear filled, innocent eyes. Those eyes would be the death of him. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Would you like me to prepare another bottle?" He suggested.

"No, no..." She sighed, dumping the bottle pieces in the trash. "It's too late, they could be leaving the hospital any minute now. I'll just have to breastfeed her when we get there."

Addie gurgled in response, almost as if she were gloating about getting her way. 

Belle giggled and picked her up from her seat.

"Don't worry, mommy will feed you soon, you'll get your rumbly tumblys fixed." She nuzzled against her small, button nose and kissed her forehead. "Come on Rumple! Were going to be late." She called, heading out the door.

Rumple followed her, praying that Addie wouldn't pull any stunts at the hospital.   
\-----------------

Addie was fed while Belle and Rumple waited to see Emma and Neal.

Finally Whale called them up and led them to their room.

"It's been a long night for Mr. And Mrs. Cassidy but the little miss is finally here!" He said, ushering them inside. "I'll let you all have a moment together," and the door was shut.

"Hey you guys finally made it!" Neal said, hugging his father and bending down to coo at his little sister.

"Sorry we're late, someone was a little fussy," Said Belle. "Is that her?" She asked, motioning to the blanketed bundle in Emma's arms. 

Both Rumple and Belle bent down to get a better view and immediately smiled as they saw the new, tiny pink Cassidy.

"Oh she's precious! Don't you think Rumple?" Belle said excitedly, and Rumple had to agree, their granddaughter was quite adorable.

Neal and Emma beamed and Rumple couldn't have been prouder of the two. He had his doubts about them working but he could clearly see now how much the two of them loved each other and were ready for a baby together. 

"Have you decided on a name?" Asked Belle, still smiling at the new baby. 

"We like the name Eva," answered Emma, "after Mary Margaret's mother."

"Oh how lovely, a little Eva..."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child," Rumple smiled at his son. 

The joy and happiness of his granddaughters birth was enough to cease anxious thoughts of Addie and her possible powers in Rumples mind. 

"You must be hungry Emma! Do you need me to go down and get you anything?" Belle asked in a concerned voice.

"No thanks, my parents should be coming back with Henry and then we're outta this joint. I swore I'd never eat hospital food again," Emma laughed. 

"Oh I'm sure Henry is so excited to see his baby sister, who's the cutest little Cassidy I've ever seen," Belle said to the little one. 

Addie whined and began to throw her pudgy arms up and down like a little chicken. Rumple could sense the growing jealously that mommy wasn't paying enough attention to her and it worried him. If their daughter truly was magical there's no telling what she's capable of.

"Here Belle, give me Adeline, she's getting antsy," Rumple suggested. 

Belle handed him their daughter and went back to smiling and cooing at the baby with Emma. Addie was calm for a moment in her fathers arms then began to wail. 

"Please Addie, not here, be a good girl for papa please?" Rumple whispered. He rocked her in his arms and shushed her gently but this proved to be useless as she continued to cry and fidget in her father's arms. He smoothed his hand over her head, feeling her soft brown curls to soothe her but the crying persisted. 

"Belle, maybe we should go home? This crying can't be good for anyone, especially Eva. It might upset her."

Belle faced him and opened her mouth to say something but Addie let out a particularly shrill scream, making everyone wince. 

A loud droning sound was heard and the room went dark. Rumple heard Belle gasp and he moved closer to her, fearing she was hurt. 

When the lights came back on Rumple surveyed the room.

Emma was holding a squirming Eva to her chest and Neal had his arms wrapped around her to protect both. Nobody seemed to be hurt thankfully.

"Belle, I think we need to go home, there's something we need to talk about." And before she or anyone else could say something, the Gold family disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


End file.
